


Steel heart

by light_dragonix



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Crossover, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у ким тэён вместо сердца - механизм, тикающий как часы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel heart

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ауфест на ресурсе diary.ru

Что вы знаете об алхимии? Алхимический круг, реакции преобразования, равноценный обмен? Пожалуй, на этом ваши познания заканчиваются. А вот Тэён может вам рассказать куда больше – гораздо больше. Тэён может часами говорить о тонкостях преобразования. И может до бесконечности долго смотреть вдаль, куда-то за горизонт – будто видит что-то невидимое остальным. Невидимое вам, обычным людям.

Спросите у Тэён про равноценный обмен – она знает о нём больше всех. Спросите у Тэён, как много себя она отдала из-за этого обмена. Спросите у Тэён.

Что ты видела там, по ту сторону круга?

Что лежит по ту сторону алхимического круга?

Тэён никогда не ответит – покачает головой, улыбнётся грустно-грустно и скажет.

Ничего. 

Там нет ничего.

Тэён посмотрит на вас мёртвым взглядом, и её рука на мгновении дернётся к груди.

Там нет ничего, что мне нужно.

Государственный Алхимик Ким Тэён, Бессердечный Алхимик Ким Тэён – так её называют, таким именем зовут. Бессердечный – наверное, Тэён это звание подходит как никому. И не потому, что она жестокая и свирепая – нет, совсем не поэтому. Тэён – добрейший человек, самый сострадательный и заботливый человек, которого можно встретить среди алхимиков фюрера. 

Просто у Тэён нет сердца – вообще нет.

Но никогда не спрашивайте, почему она его лишилась – иначе не сносить вам головы. От таких вопросов она злится, сильно злится – и вы моргнуть не успеете, как окажетесь вмурованным в стену. Тэён не нужны круги преобразования – поэтому она не тратит время на них.

У Тэён нет сердца – у Тэён вместо него механический орган, работающий как часы – точно-точно и тихо-тихо. Если приложить ухо к её груди, можно услышать, как течёт кровь по искусственным желудочкам. Вряд ли вам понравится этот звук.

А вот Чжухён нравится.   
Чжухён всегда с радостью слушает, как работает механическое сердце Тэён – ведь это она его создала. Чжухён может часами просто лежать рядом с Тэён и прислушиваться. Только Чжухён слышит, как бьются друг о друга шестерёнки механизма.   
Только Чжухён и Тэён слышат, как работает искусственное сердце.

Чжухён была рядом с Тэён, когда та преобразовала своё сердце.   
_35 литров воды, 20 килограмм углерода, 4 литра аммиака, 1,5 килограмма оксида кальция, 800 грамм фосфора, 250 грамм соли, селитры – 100 грамм, 80 грамм серы, 7,5 грамм фтора, 5 граммов железа и 3 грамма кремния. Плюс ещё 15 элементов и кровь._  
И человеческое сердце.   
Тэён думала, что у нёё получится создать человека. Настоящего человека. С нежной кожей, шелковистыми волосами, самой яркой улыбкой и сияющими глазами.  
Тэён думала, что сможет вернуть себе ту, кто ушла так давно и так далеко.  
То, что вышло, не было похоже на _неё_. То, что вышло, было слишком похоже на Тэён – маленькое хрупкое тело, бледная, почти прозрачная кожа, большие грустные глаза и выпирающее наружу сердце.   
Чжухён так и не рассказала Тэён, что она видела. Сожгла тут же, как поняла, что стоит перед ней. Тэён не спрашивала – Чжухён не говорила.   
– А что с сердцем? – лишь раз спросила Тэён, когда Чжухён меняла шестерёнки в её механизме. – С ним что?  
– Было слишком поздно отделять его от существа, – ответила Чжухён и поджала губы.  
Где-то глубоко внутри Чжухён радуется, что у Тэён не вышло.  
Только Чжухён никогда и никому в этом не сознается. Даже себе.  
Это слишком жестоко по отношению к Тэён.

– Разве не проще было бы поехать искать её? – спрашивает однажды Сынван, изменяя калибровку своей ноги. – Мы бы нашли её.  
– Наверное, было бы проще, – кивает Чжухён. – Но надо ли это Тэён?  
– Надо ли это тебе? – резонно спрашивает Сынван и долго глядит на Чжухён, пока та, съёжившись, не уходит из мастерской.  
Чжухён это не надо – только сейчас Чжухён счастлива, как никогда. Только сейчас, когда только она рядом с Тэён, и больше никого.

Но счастлива ли Тэён?

Посмотрите в её мертвые глаза и вы всё поймёте.

По ночам Тэён не спит – не может. Во сне она погружается в воспоминания, из которых так болезненно вырываться. Сны полны звонкого смеха, ярких улыбок и сияющих глаз. Сны полны шелковистых волос цвета растопленного мёда и нежных (нужных) тонких ладоней. Сны полны запаха корицы, аромата крепкого чая и вкуса земляники на губах.  
Тэён всегда с трудом просыпается – ей всё кажется, что воздух пропитан мёдом и корицей, и на губах – земляника. На губах – тени застывших поцелуев и призраки тысяч и тысяч неслучившихся касаний.  
Иногда Тэён думает, что было бы лучше, если бы в её жизни никогда не было этих моментов. Никогда не было этих крепких объятий, этого шёпота перед сном, этого смеха по утрам (посмотри на себя – волосы во все стороны!) и этого всепоглощающего чувства радости.

Было бы лучше, если бы она этого никогда не знала.

Никогда не знала этого счастья.

– Куда она делась? – спрашивает Сынван у Чжухён, когда Тэён засыпает после замены старого сердца на новое, более лёгкое и быстрое.   
– Она уснула, – отвечает Чжухён, кивая головой в сторону комнаты.  
– Не Тэён. _Она_. Она куда делась? – Сынван смотрит в глаза так серьёзно, что Чжухён вздрагивает.  
Сынван никогда не интересовалась – даже когда Чжухён принесла бессознательную Тэён, и руки её были в крови, и одежда Тэён в крови, и грубый шов на груди. Сынван подкатила койку и помогла уложить Тэён, а Чжухён, не глядя на подругу, ушла мыть руки. От волос Чжухён пахло дымом и гарью, и сколько бы она не мыла их душистой пеной, никак не получалось вывести запах. Но и тогда Сынван не задавала вопросов, а только открывала окно и покупала мыло и шампунь с сильным цветочным ароматом.   
А теперь она спрашивает и ждёт ответа – честного ответа, впервые за несколько лет.  
– Исчезла, – вздохнув, отвечает Чжухён. – Она исчезла, не оставив и записки ни Тэён, ни сестре.   
– Она отправилась на поиски философского камня, – говорит Чжухён. – Она взяла с меня обещание, что я прослежу за Тэён.

Я не справилась.

Я не проследила.

Я хотела, чтобы Тэён страдала.

Я хотела, чтобы Тэён поняла.

Я буду всегда рядом.

А она 

— 

Джессика 

— 

Нет. 

– Дура ты, Чжухён, – говорит Сынван, но не осуждает. – Дура.  
И Сынван обнимает Чжухён так, как никогда не делала Тэён.  
Сынван делится теплом и прижимает голову Чжухён к своей груди.  
Чжухён слушает, как бьётся живое сердце и плачет.

Плачет по своей несбыточной любви, по бессердечной Тэён, по всепрощающей Сынван.

Чжухён плачет по ним всем и никак не может остановиться, а звук живого сердца – такого прекрасного и доброго сердца – Сынван только больше расстраивает.  
– Дурочка Чжухён, – говорит Сынван. – Глупая влюбленная дурочка Чжухён.  
Сынван гладит по голове и шепчёт, целует волосы и виски, успокаивает и обнимает крепче.  
– Ты всё делала правильно, - говори Сынван. – Ты думала, что делала всё правильно.  
– Ещё не поздно всё исправить, - говорит Сынван и гладит-гладит-гладит по волосам.  
И поворачивает голову в сторону комнаты Тэён. И говорит громче.  
– Ты бы всё равно не отговорила Джессику. Как не отговорила Тэён.  
– Ты сделала, что могла.  
Сынван видит, что Тэён проснулась и смотрит на них из-за приоткрытой двери комнаты.  
Тэён думает, что где-то она уже видела подобное.  
Тэён думает, что когда она плакала, Джессика делала то же самое.

Гладила, обнимала, целовала и шептала, что всё будет хорошо, что всё получится.

Ледяной алхимик Чон Джессика была теплее самых ярких костров, самого большого пожара, самого горячего солнца. Ледяной алхимик делилась своим неиссякаемым теплом с вечно мерзнущей Тэён. Джессика всегда была рядом, когда Тэён в ней нуждалась.

А сейчас.

Сейчас.

Её нет.

И Тэён прикрывает дверь и выскальзывает через окно комнаты.  
Она слышала всё, что говорила Чжухён – и Тэён тоже отправляется на поиски камня.  
Она кладёт на стол фюрера заявление об уходе и серебряные часы алхимика.  
Она крадёт из библиотеки книги об алхимии.  
Она уходит из города и прячется в лесу, создав себе землянку с помощью алхимии.  
У неё уходит месяц, чтобы изучить все труды.   
И ещё два дня – чтобы обнаружить в одной из книг записку.  
 _Философский камень создаётся из людей.  
Алхимик получает мощь из душ людей.  
Нужна ли такая мощь?_  
В конце Тэён видит название исследования одного из алхимиков древности.  
Незамеченной она проникает в архив фюрера и крадёт её.  
И так же незамеченной покидает город.  
После прочтения её тошнит.  
Тэён закрывает книгу и сжигает всё, что забрала из библиотеки.  
Она знает, где искать Джессику.

Джессика находит её сама, когда она пересекает границу Ишвара.

– Я знала, что ты придёшь, – говорит Джессика и улыбается самой яркой улыбкой, и глядит самыми сияющими глазами.  
– Почему ты не сказала мне? – спрашивает Тэён и её механическое сердце пропускает удар. Или ей так кажется.  
– Ты должна была сама понять, – отвечает Джессика и протягивает к Тэён руки.  
Они уже не такие нежные как раньше – кожа загорела и огрубела от тяжелой работы. И вся Джессика больше не такая хрупкая и нежная – раньше она была словно лепесток сакуры. Теперь же Джессика куда сильнее и грубее – как ствол дерева. Но она всё ещё теплее самого горячего солнца, её волосы всё так же напоминают растопленный мёд, а на губах – вкус земляники.

Тэён, закрыв глаза, приникает к её губам, чтобы вызвать в памяти образы прошлого.

И Джессика прижимает её ближе к себе и не отпускает.

Джессика всё так же пахнет корицей и крепким чаем.

И Тэён боится открывать глаза.  
– Ты же не сон? – спрашивает она.

Ты же тут, со мной?

Ты рядом?

Да, Тэён.

Я рядом. 

Я с тобой.

Посмотри на меня.

Тэён смотрит – и видит самую прекрасную улыбку на земле.


End file.
